


Put Your Frock On Jean Marie

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [3]
Category: Bandom, The Who
Genre: 1960s, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Gentle Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor if you squint long enough, Insecurity, M/M, Makeup, Making Love, Mutual Masturbation, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Keith dresses up as a woman is on Halloween and he's glad to see that Pete's into it.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>**!!Happy Halloween!!**</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Frock On Jean Marie

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from I'm A Boy by The Who (of course). I blame Catherine Zeta-Jones in Chicago for this one since she inspired Keith's costume. Sorry if this wasn't as good as it could've been or ended too abruptly... This was my first time writing a crossdressing kink fic. Also I picture this to take place in 1967 (idk why?)

Pete was in a grumpy mood. They had all been invited to a costume party at some prestigious ballroom for Halloween but he didn't particularly feel like going, or dressing up for that matter. He just wanted to stay home, maybe see what was on the telly, and then go to bed. But he figured he owed some sort of appearance to the other guests... He still wasn't dressing up though.

As far as Pete understood, John and Roger were already on their way over to the party and Keith was busy getting dressed up as god knows what. Roger had insisted that Pete at least put on a mask but Pete was a stubborn bastard and would not budge an inch no matter how put out it made everyone else around him.

It wasn't that he hated Halloween, but if Halloween was guitar he would smash it to pieces. Okay, maybe Pete didn't hate it that much... He was just tired. Pete could understand why kids went so crazy over it but when you get older it all just sort've becomes redundant. Halloween now was just a half-assed excuse to get drunk and act like an idiot without getting in trouble.

Speaking of which, Pete was just on his way to see if Keith was ready to go or not. He's certainly had enough time to prepare since last he called and Pete could only guess as to why that was. Keith could be going as a million things and none of them would surprise Pete in the slightest because everyday is Halloween to Keith.

Keith is still a child in so many ways, an eccentric and alcohol consuming child, but a child nonetheless. Maybe Pete was a little envious of Keith's ability to find the fun in everything even when there was none to be found or maybe Pete was just too mature for it all, making him a stickler for "all work and no play". Pete would admit to taking life a little too seriously but he wasn't about to change his entire personality just to appease everyone else.

Friendship didn't work that way. Then again, there were things called compromises. The incessant ringing of his phone brings him out of his reverie and Pete goes to answer it.

"Yeah?" Pete says, waiting for a reply.

"Can you come meet me at my place?" A familiar voice filled with mischief asks him from the other end.

"Sure. I can be over in a few if you want," Pete replies, smiling vaguely to himself at the sound of Keith's voice. "So wot are you?"

"It's a surprise!" Keith sings with a taunt and you can practically hear his huge maniacal grin. "You'll just 'ave to wait and see, love."

"I don't know why you like Halloween so much," Pete remarks dryly just to tease Keith. "You dress up like a maniac all year long."

"Yeah... But this is the only day I can get away with it."

"I suppose..." Pete relents. "See you in a little while."

When Pete got to Keith's place it was about a quarter past eight and the party starts at 8:30pm. They'd be cutting it close but Keith was always running a little late somewhere. Pete didn't really mind though, if Roger complained about him being late he could always blame it on Keith for "forgetting" (wink, wink). Keith Moon forgetting about a party, though? Not a likely story... Late? Perhaps. Forgetting? No way in hell.

Pete knocks on the door and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he waits patiently, if not reluctantly, for Keith to answer the door. It's a little nippy out and Pete suddenly wishes he brought a jacket but surely enough,Pete can hear something on the inside. There is a rustle, maybe a duffle bag of sorts, then a pause followed by the clicking of high heels on linoleum soon after.

Pete tilted his head towards the door to listen carefully just to be sure of what he heard. The footsteps neared the door and Pete quickly pulled back just as the latch was being unlocked. Now, Pete said he wouldn't be surprised but he couldn't help but gawk dumbly at Keith when he answered the door dressed up as a women.

It was the first time Pete ever saw Keith dressed up like a woman and he actually looked convincing rather than looking like a man in a dress. To be fair he was still a man in a dress but Pete is taken aback by just how pretty Keith is. Pete now understood why it took Keith ages, let alone the whole female population, to get ready. He was busy making himself beautiful for the evening.

Keith had gone for a flapper look and was wearing a black wig that was short and bobbed, held perpetually in place by a silver headband. The gown he's wearing is white with sequins embroidered all over it and it's cut at knee length in thick tassels to give it the look of being fashionably torn. His forearms were clothed with see through white sleeves that stopped just before his elbow and he wore fishnet stockings on his legs complete with silver stilettos.

His lips were painted red and he wore a fair shade of tan blush to make his cheekbones more prominent than they already were. Keith's lashes were given the illusion of thick and full with the help of mascara while his big brown eyes were brought out by striking eye shadow and eyeliner. He looked absolutely reminiscent of the 20s.

"So, uh, wot are you supposed to be, then?" Pete asks after he's picked his jaw up off the ground.

"Sexy," Keith gloats with pride. He's acting smug and pretentious with his handiwork and he has every right to because his is sexy. Stunning, even. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure," Pete croaks nervously because he doesn't know what else to say. A man who writes some of the most meaningful and beautiful lyrics is at a loss for words.

"Oh, come on," Keith pouts in a soft voice, pushing out his lips to feign innocence. He leans in the doorway, closer to Pete who stands petrified on the stoop. "I spent ages getting it just right. Are you saying my effort was all for nothing?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Pete gushes frantically, grabbing Keith's wrist to console him and hoping he didn't offend Keith by his silence. "You look really great! I just never seen you so... made up. I nearly didn't recognize you."

"I'm glad you think so," Keith replies merrily, smiling wide. His long lashes fan down across his cheekbones when he looks down. "Are you gonna let me wrists go now?"

Pete looks down to where his hands are wrapped around the drummer's wrists and his fingers absently caress the see through fabric before he pulls away bashfully. Keith's red lips pull to one side in a half smile and stares knowingly at Pete. He looks Pete up and down longingly inspecting his clothes with a raised eyebrow.

"Wot are you going as?" Keith inquires at the sight of Pete's casual clothing.

"Drunk, eventually," Pete says honestly because that was the plan and now that he sees Keith over dressed he feels like a spoil sport for not dressing up. "Ready to go?"

"Actually, I don't feel like going anymore," Keith tells him indifferently.

"You don't wanna go all of a sudden?" Pete exclaims with a baffled look across his face, puzzling at Keith's ever changing mind. "You've spent hours preparing for a party just to stay home?"

"I didn't do this for the party, Pete," Keith tells him seriously, staring him in the eyes and hoping to convey what he wants to say through eye contact. "I did it because I wanted to... For you..."

Keith reaches a hand out and pretends to pluck off a loose thread on Pete's shirt. Pete's face drops slightly, turning pale when he realizes what Keith is getting at. Keith has spent a good portion of his evening putting this altogether just for Pete, making himself up to every little detail, and now he's pretty much throwing himself at the guitarist. How the hell did this happen? And why was Pete letting himself get seduced by Keith? Looking like a woman out of the 20s nonetheless...

"Do you wanna come inside?" Keith asks in a soft tone.

He had to admit, Keith did look oddly attractive since he took the time and effort to make himself believable (well, mostly believable). His build was much less feminine than any girl Pete's seen be he sure can fill out a dress with the right touch... What the was Pete thinking? No! They had a party to go to. But Pete never wanted to go to begin with and... well... Keith isn't waiting for answer either.

Keith grabs the front of Pete's shirt and pulls him in through the threshold. Keith shuts the door promptly and walks past Pete, flashing his lashes at him as if to beckon him on. Pete watches as Keith walks almost effortlessly in his heels over to the couch in his living room. Pete follows closely behind Keith, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him.

"These things kill," Keith comments, sitting down on the couch to take his shoes off.

"You wear them well," Pete compliments, taking a seat next to Keith.

Pete sits facing Keith just so he can observe all his little movements, from setting the heels aside to rubbing at the soles of his feet. Pete's eyes run up along Keith's stocking covered leg all the way up past his knee. The tassels of his dress have fallen to one side to reveal Keith's thigh. The top of the stocking stops mid-thigh and ends in a frilly white trim that makes Pete's blood pump extra fast.

Keith has no idea what he's doing to him right now... Or does he? It's just been one teasing seduction after another, whether spoken or implied, and Pete's sure that Keith is very aware. Pete is so nervous but he's so anxious to just reach out and caress the soft fabric of those stockings.

"You look very beautiful," Pete murmurs sincerely.

He reaches out to brush away strands of the jet black wig out of Keith's face. Pete lets his knuckles just barely caress Keith's cheekbone and lets his hand run down the expanse of his neck. Keith gazes over at Pete, finding warmth and acceptance in those bright eyes. Keith blushes a little at the way Pete just stares at him, like he's stuck in a daydream.

"Really?" Keith asks expectantly, smiling timidly at Pete's declaration. He was so sure of himself earlier but somehow Pete's acceptance is what really mattered to him. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Do you?" Pete asks, finding Keith's insecurity something to be serious about. He inches closer to Keith so that their legs are touching. "You shouldn't worry about what other people think. As long as it makes you happy nobody's opinions matter."

"Yours matter..." Keith murmurs when Pete places his warm hand over his cheek.

Keith's eyes flutter close and he leans into Pete's hand when he starts stroking his thumb across his cheekbone. Pete licks his lips and leans forward to lightly peck Keith's red lips. Pete's other hand goes to rest at Keith's knee and it plays with the sequined tassels, twirling them around his fingers. Keith leans in even further and really puts his neck into it, clashing with Pete in a passionate kiss. Pete reels back, panting and out of breath, to look Keith in the eye.

"Are you alright?" Pete pants harshly, making sure that this is okay with Keith. Keith starts laughing uncontrollably and at first Pete feels offended. "Wot?"

"Got me lipstick all over you," Keith giggles, bringing out all of his beauty and spirit.

Pete puts an end to his laughter when he shuts Keith up with another firm kiss, uncaring if his face gets smeared with lipstick. Pete's hands go to Keith's waist, feeling and stroking on sequins he finds there, as he instructs the drummer to lie back against the couch. Keith lays down and parts his legs to accommodate Pete. The couch isn't the most comfortable place to do this but neither one of them is patient enough to stop, even if only momentarily.

Keith is trying to keep up with Pete's kisses but Pete is determined, like he's been waiting for this in some strange way, but it feels oddly right though. Keith is too distracted with Pete's tongue and lips to realize that Pete's hands are roaming up his inner thighs slowly, stopping only to palm the bulge in Keith's lacy panties. He really went all out didn't he?

It sends an impulse through Keith's body and it makes him moan into Pete's feverish mouth out of reflex. Keith's hard on is hot and feels so tight trapped behind the frilly feminine material but Pete swears that it makes him even harder. Keith raises his hips up into Pete's hand to get more contact and friction, writhing and squirming against the sofa cushions in frustration when the contact leaves altogether. Keith whines until he feels Pete reaching for the hem of his panties.

"Lift your body up," Pete gasps.

Keith obliges to the best of his abilities, lacking both the air and strength to do much of anything. He is a writhing ball of putty in Pete's hands and he wouldn't have it any other way. Pete sits back and lifts Keith's legs one at a time to strip him of his panties. Keith peels off the white see through sleeves and lets them drop to the ground beside the couch. But not his dress or stockings. Pete wants Keith to keep those on. Pete looks absolutely overtaken by lust and Keith looks perfectly debauched despite his lipstick being smeared.

Pete rids himself of his shirt and tosses it in a random direction, popping the button and fly of his jeans soon after as Keith watches him from under thick lashes. Pete pulls off his pants and underwear all in one go, intent on feeling Keith and that dress against his bare skin. Keith gets antsy, sitting up and pulling Pete down on top of him because he's too impatient to wait any longer.

They fall back down onto the couch and lock lips once again, seeking out each other's hard erections. Keith fumbles a few times but when he finally wraps his hand around Pete's cock it makes the guitarist jerk forward a little. Pete's hand gets tangle in the sequined tassels when he tries to seek out Keith's erection and he can barely concentrate when Keith is stroking him firmly.

Pete breaks away from the kiss moaning and spares a glance down to navigate Keith's body better. He brushes the tassels out of the way to make a clear path straight to Keith's cock, making sure nothing gets in his way. Pete grips it in his hand, marveling at the heat and size of it. It's by far one of the greatest sexual experiences Pete's ever had.

They stroke each other in uneven and alternating cadences, twisting sometimes and applying just the right amount of pressure to make them both moan. Pete is watching Keith as he squirms and moans against the cushions, trying hard to remember to keep his hand stroking along Pete's cock. Pete's spare hand reaches down and peels Keith's hand off of his member. Keith looks up at Pete with exasperated worry but Pete pecks him on his messy lips to reassure him. Pete has other plans.

His hand leaves Keith's cock momentarily to spread the drummer's legs further apart, grabbing the backs of his thighs to lift them up and to feel the lace hem of Keith's stockings. Pete can see Keith's brown eyes go wide, not out of shock or horror, with longing and anticipation. He knows what Pete wants and he's more than willing to give it to him.

Keith is far from properly prepared but the pre-come collected at the head of Pete's cock seems to be enough when Pete pushes in gently. Pete takes his time with Keith, even going so far as to distract him by kissing and stroking him. It hurts regardless of what Pete does to occupy him but it's all in the way Pete eases Keith into it, treating him as if he were the girl he's pretending to be... A girl with a penis, that is.

Pete settles into a steady rhythm, being gentle as he kisses all along Keith's neck tenderly. On each thrust in Pete twists his hand around Keith's cock and it makes him whine in a mixture of stimulation and a dull ache. Keith's arms go above his head to grip the couch arm with white knuckles. Keith buries his face into the bend of his elbow, biting his own arm to keep from moaning too loud. Pete thrusts a little faster and firmer, not painfully so, just enough to keep Keith grounded in reality.

Keith's eyes shoot open when Pete curls his hand around the tip of Keith cock and it makes him jerk with uncontrollable spasms. Even with all his writhing and thrashing Keith's wig somehow manages to stay on the entire time he quakes through his orgasm. It gets all over his costume but Keith could care less.

Pete dips his head down so that he's panting hotly against the black wig and into Keith's ear. Pete kisses Keith's jaw and nips just below his ear, planting little love bites and promises along his hot skin. Keith is hot and tightened around his cock in the best way possible, pushing him closer to the edge.

"So beautiful..." Pete murmurs sweetly into Keith's ear.

Keith makes a little squeaky moan, and that moan is enough to make Pete lose it entirely. He comes with Keith's presence all around him and it's almost to much for Pete to handle because he's overcome by the whole scenario.

Later that evening when Keith and Pete show way too fashionably late at the party, John and Roger are shocked at their appearance. Not only are they upset that not one but both of them are rudely late but that they also look like an absolute train wreck. Pete has red smeared all across the lower portion of his face and Keith is dressed up as god knows what, also with red smudged across his lips and along his neck.

"Wot the fuck took you guys so long?! And ot the bloody 'ell are you guys supposed to be?!" Roger exclaims frantically, fisting his hands in his hair in both confusion and frustration.

"Secret lovers," they chortle in unison.

While Roger is too busy going off on Pete and Keith and fuming with contempt to notice how true this statement actually is, John sees past the joke almost effortlessly but decides to keep it to himself as not to spoil Roger's sour mood further.

After all, it is Halloween.


End file.
